


Apology

by Wildspringflower06



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspringflower06/pseuds/Wildspringflower06
Summary: "You shouldn't be anywhere near this. And I know you could give a million different excuses but in the end it's simple: You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."





	Apology

"We've certainly gotten ourselves into a mess this time haven't we?" Mustang chuckled softly, but it quickly turned into a grunt of pain as the action pulled against his fresh wounds.

"You know, I could never understand how it was that you always got into these situations. But I do now, it's just who you are."

The cavern lapsed into silence save the ragged breathing and the incessant  _drip_ ,  _drip_  of water somewhere near the back.

"And I can't help but blame myself. I know you don't," Mustang paused, sighing unsteadily and shrugging his shoulders. "You shouldn't be anywhere near this. And I know you could give a million different excuses but in the end it's simple: You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. I don't care how many hardships you've faced,  _nothing_  can compare to being one of the military's dogs. And for that, I owe you."

Mustang turned to glance at his young charge. Edward had yet to stir, harsh breath snaking in and out through slightly parted lips, blood dribbling down the side of his face in a lazy river of red, golden braid frayed and in shambles.

"I owe you so much more than an apology. But I'm afraid that's all I have to offer." Mustang took a deep, quivering breath, surprised by how hard he had to fight to keep his emotions under control. "So I'm sorry Fu- I'm sorry, Ed."

**Author's Note:**

> Is this tiny? Yes. Am I going to do anything else with it? Probably not. If anyone has a spark of inspiration please feel free to use this, just let me know so that I can read whatever story you produce!   
> Until next time!


End file.
